Torment
by Yusagi
Summary: This is the highly anticipated sequel to Alone! The team must now cope with the loss of a friend, and deal with a new threat...is Subaru going mad?
1. Anxiety

Disclaimer: this is not mine...well not .hack anyway..the individual STORY is...ahh...whatever. 

AN: after months, here is the sequel....and you lazy bums left me to figure out the sequel name MYSELF..so no credit!! *cookie monger* YES I call the "real" Sora "Sora"...I always do. Let us establish this finality...Crim is spelled C-R-I-M....thank you...lol 

**Torment: Chapter 1: _ Anxiety_**

" Sora.....please open the door, we won't hurt you....Sora?" Came the voice of the boy's mother.

The boy shook his head violently, shouting that he wouldn't let them in...it was only natural his mother was anxious....this was the fifth night in a row that the boy had woken up screaming, from dreams that skittered on the edge of his consciousness, hiding in all but lingering dread from his mind.

Everything had faded now...except the image of the girl...lying in a rapidly growing pool of blood, unmoving...

" Sora! We only want to help! Open up...please..." 

"_ NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" I find it strange--don't you?" Bear said cooly, eyeing his companion carefully, before continuing his line of thought, " I have never seen Mimiru absent from the World for such an extended period of time before..."

" She's a little girl...She has chores and such, you know." BT replied callously.

" Yes....But it's not like her to not tell anyone about it."

" Yeah, whatever..." She sighed.

" Depressed because Crim hasn't logged on in a while, either?"

She have Bear a scalding look, then huffed and said, " Hardly, he's an adult, he can handle himself, he's very busy."

" True, but combined with Tsukasa being absent, which admittedly isn't very unusual...this all feels....wrong..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tsukasa shivered as he felt the digitalized wind howl through the girl's, usually peaceful, clearing. He whimpered slightly as he rocked back and forth slowly, his white-knuckled grip clutching his knees, which were tucked securely under his chin.

He tried to close his eyes, to let sleep consume his weary bones, to hide from the despair that strangled him viciously, threatening to squeeze out the final, wavering, drops of life left in him. Despite his efforts, he could not escape the pain, the sinking knowledge that he had been the lone contributor to Mimiru's tragic death....

" No...No...I-it wasn't my fault!!" He sobbed.

" Tsukasa..." Came the sickly-sweet voice of Morganna, " Do not concern yourself with her death, she is not important, only you, I, and _her_ are important...."

" B-but....She was my friend!!!"

" Tsukasa!" It snapped, " I _ said_ forget about her!!"

Forget about Mimiru??!....No! Not when _ he_ had caused this....no matter what Morganna might believe....

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Crim scowled fiercely at the floor as he leaned against a wall near Mac Anu's Chaos Gate...Tsukasa had not met up with Subaru here for days! He did not know what he planned to do if he found Tsukasa....at first he had thought he would kill him....but now he was unsure...he was certain of little these days...how could he be expected to think clearly when she....? He wondered sometimes how he had ever existed before he had met her....or how he could continue to....angrily he staunched the wave of tears that threatened to overwhelm him, at the thought of his obsession, his burning desire....the time for tears was long past...now...now he had to figure out what he could possibly do next...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" Sora...." An oddly familiar voice whispered, from the dark abyss of his dreams.

" Who's there?!" The boy asked in a paranoid voice, eyes darting about frantically, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice through the murky gloom.

" Sora...." The voice repeated itself, " You must return...."

" R-return? Where?! Who are you, and how do you know my name?!!"

Suddenly, from the darkness, a tall woman walked up to him, smiling, her skin was of a medium tone, her hair chestnut-brown, and she had strange, yellow markings as her only clothing.

" I...know you?"

" Your friends need you..." She said, her voice a whisper.

" My...friends??..." He repeated numbly, " Who are you?!"

Suddenly, he was sitting bolt-upright in his bed, a soft light filtered into the room, the computer hummed softly, the interface of the World beckoning for him to log on....but he had not left it on....slowly, he walked over to it....he was needed....Mimiru had said so....

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The young leader of the Crimson Knights, Subaru, sighed as she sat on the 'throne' provided for her....why had Tsukasa ran off like that? Why had she not seen him since? Where was Crim?

Many questions boiled in her mind as she sat there, only half listening to her second's report.

" Silver Knight." She said abruptly, cutting into his speech.

" Yes?"

" I...think I'll log out now..."

" But...Lady Subaru?!" He protested, but she only ignored him, walking away, through the empty halls of the 'Crimson Castle'.

" Subaru...." Came a voice from behind her, it echoed strangely in the corridor.

Quickly, Subaru turned to face the speaker, and was mortified by what met her eyes.

Mimiru stood in front of her, a deranged smirk locked in place on her face, her hair was completely out-of-place, her head cocked awkwardly to the side. Her armor was chipped badly, it's strap broken, but most terrifying was her waist, it had a gaping hole, crusted almost completely over with dried blood, and fresh blood ran along her torso and thighs, covering them almost completely.

Subaru shrieked in horror, and gasped, " Mimiru!! _ what happened?!_ Let me help you! Do you have any potions??!!!"

Mimiru laughed hollowly, the sound of it echoing eerily from the walls, " _help_ me?...You did this to me!!"

" What are you talking about?!" Subaru asked, confused.

"_YOU!!! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!_ " She screeched, clawing at Subaru, " And now you'll _ pay_!!!"

Shocked, she took a step back....how could that have hurt? She wasn't infected by the virus...was she?? Suddenly, Mimiru leapt at her, sword drawn, Subaru screamed, and fell backwards out of her wheel-chair.

She felt a wetness on her cheek.....

Numbly, she brought her hand up to it, and gazed down at her fingers, already knowing what would be there.

Blood....

AN: what'd ya think? I just saw the final episode of .hack, so I was in a funk for a little bit, then I wrote this...hrmm.... R&R please!!!

`Yusagi Sombermoon


	2. Phase One

Disclaimer: Not mine...I mean...you don't think I would do that to poor SORA do you?...or make Tsukasa a girl??...Well...it depends...

AN: Well, here is my next chapter, a warning in advance....this book is only 4 chapters long, then it will be time for..._another_ sequel...I hope the tone of this book isn't to...dark...for most people, if you think it is, I can bump up the rating, to protect it from the eyes of most 'kiddies'....I hate that slang...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:_Phase one_ **

Crim glared venomously at the female wavemaster, she had once sought his affections...but she was an arrogant fool...the only woman he loved was dead.

"....Crim...?" The woman asked nervously, " What's wrong? Is it Subaru?"

Subaru...it always came back to her...why didn't anyone understand he didn't _care_ her?!

He only cared about Sakura....he only wished he'd admitted it sooner....

" Crim...you're crying...it is, isn't it? Was she hurt?"

" I don't know!" He snapped, causing her eyes to widen, " I don't even care!! Don't you get it?! Sakura...Mimiru is dead!! Gone!"

" _WHAT?!!_" Bear exclaimed, standing up suddenly, " You mean..."

" _ Yes!!!_ Phyisically, mortally!! She...she's not coming back!!"

"Wh-when?" BT asked, what seemed like...almost...and unselfish emotion creeping onto her face.

" A month ago, almost..."

" But..how?...how could she...?" Bear asked.

" She..." He started, trying to control himself, he should have known!...Should have saved her! " Was infected with the virus to a greater degree than any one but Tsukasa..."

" Did a monster...?"

" No!" He snapped, the thought of Tsukasa, however voluntary, enraging him, " She..she did it to herself..."

BT gasped lowly, and dropped her staff, " Why the---"

" I...she...uh..." Crim stuttered, unable to face the reality that his own actions had contributed to the affair, just as much as Tsukasa's negligence, " Tsukasa..."

" No...I...don't think it matters now.." Bear said gravely, " What matters now..is getting everyone together...whatever reason she died...can't be in vain...there can't be any more deaths like hers...this must be put an end to..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sora sighed, as he stared lazily up at the fake sky of Mac Anu...anywhere was better than his home-field...where Mimi...the blood...it was still there..and...it didn't...it wasn't....fake.

He heard a strange mumbling suddenly, getting louder....surprisedm he lowered his gaze to eye-level...he saw Subaru wandering aimlessly, in a general direction of the Chaos Gate...apparently talking to herself...but then...she could be on a phone....or have visitors. Still...Sora felt like investigating anyway...there was a very specific reason for him to be in the world again...he could feel it...he just couldn't figure out what.

" Ohhh Suubaruuu??" He said, in his usual teasing manner.

She seemed to snap out of some sort of trance, and her eyes focused on him.

" Sora! Thank God! You have to help me! She's...she's coming!" She said, a panicked tone to her voice.

" 'Help you'? What? Who is after you??" he asked, perplexed.

" M-Mimiru! Sh-she..."

Mimiru...he sighed, and shook his head, " Don't you know? She died."

" D-died?....How...long?"

" Three or four weeks." He said, non-chalantly, oh...he knew it to the second...the screams of the lovers were forever burned into his mind.

" How....h-how..." She whispered, her posture becoming more and more pariniod.

" She....fell...."

" Fell..." She whispered, wandering away, " How....how...how...?"

Sora watched her retreating form with increasing suspicioun...she acted like a mad-woman...

-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tsukasa sobbed, as he rocked back and forth, curled into a ball...the wave of ice that had hit him...telling him she was gone, still clung to his memory freshly...the void she had left...he hadn't known was there to be filled.

" I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He whispered quietly, weeping fervently...for a time uncountable, " I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

He felt a warm breeze caress his cheek, a warmth in the abyss of his soul...he could taste the soft whisper...

_ I forgive you...._

His mourning paused, a moment, self-pity forgotten, and he looked around wildly, " Who...who is there?!"

_ I need you...my beloved...we need you...._

" M-mimiru..?" He whispered, hiccuping slightly.

_ Help us...please...._ It whispered, embracing him tightly, then it was gone...

" Mimiru! Wait! Please don't go! I...I want to..." He begged, but all was silence.

Mimiru...wanted his help?

" O-okay.....if you say so..." He mumbled, standing up, and warping out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Subaru shivered, as she felt a cold breeze blow against her, almost maliciously....it was as if the game didn't want her there....but why? Why not? What had she done? Was the virus sentient?? But...why single her out?!! All questions led back to why...

" Subaru..." Tsukasa said from behind her.

" Tsukasa!?" She said, turning around.

" Why?..." He asked lowly, " Why did you do it?"

" Why? What?" She asked worriedly.

" You tricked me!!" He hissed, " You killed her! _ YOU!!!_"

" No!! No I didn't!" She screamed, backing up, " What is wrong with you?!!"

" I hate you...you've always been trouble.....always!" He glowered, leveling his staff at her.

" No! No Tsukasa!!" She screeched, as the wand glowed maliciously, when it fired, she threw up her hands in front of her face protectively, and screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There it is, all Torment chapters are short and simple...what do you think? R&R

Other .hack works:

Second Chance: Ten years after /SIGN Mimiru meets Sora, and the virus re-awakens.

Alone: Prequel to Torment, the events that transpired beforehand

PT3: the sequel to Torment, not yet published.

Plus, Hopeless...and Memory, poems to Second Chance, and Sora, respectively.

-Yusagi Sombermoon.


	3. Phase Two

Disclaimer: Let's see..do I own .hack...do I own .hack...* checks her, non-existant, checkbook* nope! Not yet, check back in 2007!

AN: So, here's chapter 3, hope it isn't scary for you poor, poor, people...XP....don't ask why I am being so mean to BT in this book...you really don't wanna know! ^.^

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 3:_ Phase Two_ **

Mimiru smiled at him...he hadn't seen her in a while...she looked so drained, why was she there?

She opened her mouth to speak, but claws sprouted from the walls of Mac Anu, digging into her skin, tearing her apart, piece by piece, she screamed in agony, as they dragged her away with increasing speed.

" _ SAKURA!!!!!!_" He screamed, sitting bolt-upright in bed, covered in sweat.

He looked around, wide-eyed, a moment, trying to catch his breath, then buried his face in his hands and sobbed...she was gone....she was gone....he'd never see he again, hear her voice, feel her touch, taste her lops...all...all because of that selfish wavemaster!

" You'll pay for what you did to her" He screamed, " All of you! I _ swear!!_"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tsukasa shivered, as he sat on the edge of the Mac Anu river, numbly watching the water flow...if only it could wash away the guilt, the pain...all of the memories...

" Tsukasa." Came a familiar voice from behind him...Bear?

Slowly, he looked up at the man, Bear had a sad look on his face, like that doctor had...

" I...know..." Tsukasa whispered, looking back at the water, unable to face the memories...the knowledge.

" Tsukasa...I...just wanted to let you know...it's difficult... but we're here for you...if you need us.."

" No thank you...please....go away.." He whispered, no one could offer solace...no one had a right to say it was 'alright'..

_ Mimiru...why?..._

" No one can handle this alone, Tsukasa...don't even try to." BT said suddenly, " Mimiru was a good friend to all of us..."

" _SHUT UP!!_" He screamed suddenly, standing up angrily, and snatching his staff, " You _don't_ understand!! You don't know!! Just...just _GO AWAY!!!_"

With that, Tsukasa ensured they didn't have a choice, by warping to a random server, away from them.....if only it could be away from the pain, too...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

How long had it been now? A month? Two? Sora was unsure, the days melted together, as he scoured the world for clues...for an explanation behind Mimiru...but he had come up dry...it seemed he had only one choice left to him, however grim...he needed the wits of Bear for this, and, like it or not, there was no Mimiru to ferret out info for him this time...there was no Mimiru...that fact loved to assail him...it was as if she was never there....except he remembered her...and that made it worse.

Silently, Sora warped into Mac Anu, hoping to see his targets, luckily, they had their backs turned to him, as he entered.

There that annoying woman was again, talking and talking....BT always drove Sora _nuts_!

An evil idea came into his head suddenly....

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

" Where do you think–" BT started, but cut off in an angry gasp, when Sora appeared, blades pressed threateningly against her throat.

" Sora! What do you want?" Bear asked, only slightly surprised at the twin blade's appearance.

" Your help." He replied bluntly.

" You...have an unorthodox method os asking." BT complained.

" Why do you need our help?"

" Mimiru." He said simply, " I need to know what you do."

Did he not know? It did not seem normal for some one like Sora not to–

" I already know!" Sora snapped suddenly, " I happen to want to know _why_!"

" Then I believe we are on the same side, perhaps it would benefit us both to ally, for the time being." Bear suggested cooly.

A small smirk crept onto Sora's face, " Perhaps."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Crim blinked in shock, there he was...he had just warped in...Tsukasa seemed unaware of his presence...now was the time...he could attack him now, and Tsukasa wouldn't even have the chance to summon his precious 'guardian'...

Lightning fast, Crim's hand snatched the young wavemaster's collar, and he brought him up to face him.

The wand clattered to the ground.

" _ You..._"

" C...Crim?" Tsukasa said nervously.

" I'll make you _pay_ for her...you...selfish.."

Tsukasa's eyes widened, " S...so you know...too?"

" I was there." Crim growled angrily.

The boy's eyes teared up, and he said, " You..were there?...And you couldn't..."

Crim barely held back a wince, and snapped, " _You_ did it to her..._You!_"

The boy's lip trembled, and he broke out in sobs.

Crim flung him to the ground, and had his spear readied against the boy's throat.

Tsukasa closed his eyes, bracing himself, though he was still trembling, " D-do it..then...the pain will end.."

_ Killing him won't make the pain go away..._ A voice whispered in the back of Crim's mind, _ Even if he couldn't respawn..you can't change the past.._

Crim shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but when he looked down at the trembling boy...he couldn't kill him...it would do nothing for Mimiru....and Tsukasa lived in anguish every moment...what could Crim possibly do, to intensify _that_?

Silently, he turned around, and walked away from the tormented wavemaster.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A voice hummed in a strange, twisted, world...a very pleased voice.

" Yes..." It laughed, the air trembling from it's sound, " It is all working perfectly as planned..."

_ But mistress....he is so sad..._ The cat whispered.

" Maha, Maha...it is _all_ so he will stay with us...and be happy, " The womanoid voice assured, honey-sweet, " You'll see..."

The cat nodded obediently.

" Perhaps...it is time for Phase Two..."

The cat squawked in surprise, and replied, _Phase Two?! Mistress!! I-is that necessary??_

" All is necessary for our plans..."

_ Yes mistress..._

-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-

" _ No!!_ Leave me alone!" Subaru screamed into her pillow.

_ " Running from justice?? "_ Crim laughed, _" You cannot hide!"_

" You're not real!"

The voice only laughed.

_ " You'll join her...soon....you'll be here forever..."_

" You're lying!!" She protested.

_ " You...are...MINE!!"_

" _ NO!!!!!_"

The taunting laughter echoed hollowly through the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There it is! Learnin' anythang yet? ^.^

I hope you liked this one!

Other .hack books of mine:

Second Chance: A Mimi/Sora tale..10 years after /SIGN

Alone: Prequel to Torment, almost essential to allow one to understand this book....

PT3( not yet published): The nest part...duh.

-Yusagi Sombermoon. 


	4. Revalation

Disclaimer: Do I own .hack? No. 

AN: The final chapter, little...odd in the end, horror-stuffy...you've been warned.

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:_Revalation_**

" I can't believe you _actually_ allied with..that...that _scum!!_" BT complained.

" At this point in time, beggars can't be choosers...we need every one we can get on this one, BT, and that includes Sora.." Bear explained. " That may be so, but.."

" Most especially since both Crim and Mimiru are unavailable, not to mention Subaru hasn't logged on for a month now, and Tsukasa hasn't contacted us in a long time."

" I suppose you're right, but have you considered enlisting the aid of Balmung and Orca?"

" I don't think it has come to that, and besides, I've already set up a meeting with Helba, and Balmung's views on hackers are not exactly favorable" Bear replied.

" Alright then...when is this 'meeting'?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tsukasa stared numbly across the grassy field, why had Crim spared him? He didn't deserve mercy..

Tsukasa knew he had to do _something_...Mimiru wouldn't have asked him otherwise.

" Mimiru...Mimiru...where are you?" Tsukasa whispered, but no answer came.

He knew he had to go back, to join up with Bear , and the rest of them...if only for Mimiru's sake, he had to.

" I'll do it, Mimiru...and I'll find you." He whispered, standing up, and warping out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sora paced back and forth restlessly, waiting impatiently for his 'allies' to get there, and then, maybe, some of his questions would be answered.

At least, they'd better be.

Suddenly, Bear, BT, and Tsukasa warped in.

" About time...I didn't think Tsukasa would show." Sora complained.

" That's beside the point now, Sora..." Bear said, dissmissively.

" It's almost time."

Suddenly, another man appeared...was that Balmung?

Sora's eyes widened in recognition...yes, it was!

Bear, BT, and Tsukasa spun around, surprised.

" What do you need? Lord Balmung?" Bear asked cooly.

" You are...Tsukasa?" The man asked nervously.

The youth nodded slightly.

" Then you are the people I have been searching for"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" So, you have not seen her, either?" The knight asked, a hint of emotion in his voice.

" No! I haven't seen her in months, Silver Knight, and I've had no wish to." Crim replied irritably, it was not that he was annoyed at the man, he simply hated life in general lately.

" I...see...it was just...she was acting...strangely, before she disappeared."

" I'm sure she just needed a break, now leave me alone."

" Perhaps if you could let the dead lie, you could save those yet living!" the man insisted.

Without thinking, Crim's spear lanced out, and stabbed the knight through his gut.

For a moment, he stared down at the ghost-knight...he had lost all of his self-control since she'd died, a part of him didn't care, but another knew he had to fix himself, if only for his beloved's sake...he had to...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" Are you saying that Orca...is dead?" Bear asked, shocked.

" No..only in a coma...at the moment...but what I saw..." Balmung replied, shaking his head, " You have to help!"

Unbelievable..they had been hunting all the 'undefeatable' creatures, and ran into a creature with a red wand...

Which had performed some bizarre move on Orca....and his player had slipped into a coma from it....amazing...

" Of course we shall aid you!" Bear replied.

" I thank you...I hope to see you all again soon..." He replied, sending his address to each of them.

" Ohh..wow! I have the address of Balmung!" Sora laughed.

Suddenly, a beam of light shone down in their midst....9:00 sharp....

Balmung gave a small glare to the light, and warped out, just as Helba made it to only a foot above ground, where she apparently was going to stay.

" I am glad you wished to meet." She said cooly, " There is much evil spreading throughout 'the world' at the moment, as the plans of Morganna come to fruitation..."

" Plans?" BT asked.

" One being Orca...another...more grave....involves Subaru...the lady, But I am unsure exactly what it entails." Helba replied, ominously, " Except that her power now reaches beyond the game...and that means we are all targets, in, or out of the World."

Out of the game?! How?!!

Before Bear could vocalize his thoughts, Tsukasa did it for him,

" Th-That's not possible!!"

" And your current predicament is? How do you explain Mimiru's death?" Helba countered, " Our minds are downloaded partially into the game, the more we are infected, the greater the amount...and when we log out, it is possible for 'her' to piggyback on over our minds, so-to- speak, to 'reality'...Though I am unsure how it works, I have seen it in action, and it is not a beautiful sight.....worse, the virus is spreading."

" What?! How?" Sora asked, the first hint of fear, creeping into his voice, that Bear had ever heard.

" How it spreads, I am as yet unsure...but I know the severity is directly linked to the rapid decay of Aura."

" Why is...she decaying?" Bear asked, what could be causing this?

" Her health is in direct conjunction with Tsukasa's...physically, mentally, and emotionally."

Bear heard Tsukasa whimper slightly, before saying, " You want me to be happy?!!"

" If you can not stop yourself...all it means is all will die..." Helba replied, " I can feel it...soon, more will die...faster and faster..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Subaru panted, panicked, as she stared wide-eyed at the computer across the room. It glowered menacingly, as the mad laughter ricocheted around the room...her psychologists claimed that stress had induced delusions, but delusions could not create scars...they could not cut her, and draw blood....

_ It's time..time to say goodbye!_ the woman laughed, causing the room to shiver.

Subaru screamed, as claws melted from the air around her, and dragged her towards the monitor, tearing into her flesh.

" _ Nnnooo! NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!_" She begged, sobbing, " What did I do??"

_ You know Tsukasa..._

Electricity lanced from the computer, and shocks of pain ran through her, causing her to scream.

" Help me!! _Someone!!!_"

The laughter again resounded, and she was almost touching the monitor.

" _ NOOOOO!!!! CRIMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!_"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Her caretaker was oblivious to her screams, as the woman was accustomed to Subaru's screams each night, and simply rolled over into her bed. Luckily...the screams were short this time...before total...perfect silence...deadly silence.

END

--------------------------------------------

AN: There we go! I hope that didn't freak you guys out too much..I wanted a weird ending...leaving you like ' What the...? Woah!'

So...on to part 3!!

Other .hack books:

Second chance: Sora/Mimi fic

Alone: Prequel to Torment.

Virus/Casualties( Very tenitive titles...little help please?): Part three, can the team continue, as the casualties mount, and the virus spreads?

-Yusagi Sombermoon 


End file.
